Recuerdos del pasado y Flores de primavera
by angelic94
Summary: El karma siempre fue perro con el equipo 7… es por ello que siempre que ganas algo, puedes perder algo aún más importante… Haruno Sakura falleció pero esto solo fue el inicio y catalizador de todo… un nuevo mundo… una nueva persona querida… y un hermano… muy sobre protector… ¡Oh no… Porque a mi¡
1. Memorias

_Haruno Sakura recordaba muy poco de su muerte, pero lo una de las pocas cosas que perduraba en sus recuerdos era ella…_

 ** _Sakura…_**

 ** _Aléjate de ella Kaguya…_**

 ** _Un dolor sordo en su pecho su vista se estaba nublado, cuando bajo su mirada vio una mano sobresaliendo de su pecho…._**

 ** _Tu…_**

 ** _Tú no puedes tenerlos ellos son míos… no te dejare renacer en este mundo – dijo Kaguya apretando su mano en el cual sostenía su corazón y sonriendo malignamente viendo cómo se acercaban Sasuke y Naruto este último con ojos empañados en lágrimas– ese será mi castigo para ellos… por desafiarme… les quitare a su persona más importante…_**

 ** _Adiós… Haruno Sakura…._**

 ** _NOOOO…_**

_.:::::::::::::::::::::::::._

 ** _No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado…_**

 ** _Tenía miedo… ¿ganaron la guerra?..._**

 ** _Oscuridad_**

 ** _Frio_**

 ** _Soledad y un… ¿ligero empujón?_**

 ** _La hizo ser consciente de que no estaba sola…_**

_.:::::::::::::::::::::::::._

Lo primero que pudo escuchar fue un sonoro llanto de un bebe… esto la desconcertó e hizo que ella tratara de hablar lo cual sonó como un ligero llanto…

 _Felicidades mi señor, un príncipe y una princesa_ – Exclamo una mujer con gran alegría y un poco de aprensión – _pero al parecer la niña es un poco débil…_

 _"Pero qué diablos"_ pensó Sakura abriendo sus ojos y mirando a un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules como la misma noche junto a una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos rosas. Quien sostenía un pequeño bulto que se movía frenéticamente y soltaba lastimeros llantos, los cuales se fueron calmando un poco una vez la mujer coloco el pequeño bulto a su lado y dejo ver un bebe con pocos cabellos carmesí y ojos del mismo color quien paro inmediatamente de llorar y estiro su pequeña mano tomando la suya, sonriendo levemente.

 _Oh, mira cariño al parecer Kouen quiere mucho a su hermanita_ – dijo la mujer sonriendo y mirando a su esposo quien veía fijamente como Kouen trabajaba de acercarse a su hermana sin éxito, lo cual hizo que se inclinara sobre la cuna y los acerara y acariciara levemente la mejilla de la niña – _Pero cuál será el nombre de ella…_

 _Sakura_ – dijo Ren Koutoku con ojos firmes viendo como la pequeña lo miraba fijamente sus ojos eran de un verde jade muy particular así mismo lo observaban atentamente lo cual hizo que sonriera con orgullo, al ver que los ojos de su hija mostraban fuerza a pesar de que la partera dijera que era débil y sorprendiéndose de que Kouen trataba de alejar su mano de ella – _ella será una gran princesa y gran pilar para Kouen_

 _Jejjje, puedo ver por qué lo dices_ – dijo Ren Kurumi divertida con la actitud de su hijo y un poco triste por la situación de su hija – _el la cuidara, no tenemos que preocuparnos,_

 _No debemos dejar que lo averigüen, menos Gyokuen_ \- pensó seriamente Kurumi mirando a la partera quien asentía silenciosamente – _mi hija debe ser protegida._

 _Oh no… en que me he metido ahora –_ pensaba Sakura para distraerse y ver varios pájaros de color del sol revolotear a su lado y el de Kouen quien la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa – _bueno supongo que esto será nuevo… solo espero que ellos estén bien._

 ** _Sasuke_**

 ** _Naruto_**

_.:::::::::::::::::::::::::._

 **2 días después / Salón real**

Se podía observar en el salón del real del palacio Kou una gran congregación de personas entre los cuales se encontraban el emperador Hakutoku, Gyokuen y a su lado Koutoku que sostenía en sus brazos a Kouen y Kurumi que sostenía en sus brazos a Sakura y quien se mantenía en silencio mirando atentamente a cada persona en eso se escuchó la voz de Gyokuen quien se acercó lentamente a ellos con una sonrisa.

 _Kurumi, Koutoku, felicidades por los nuevos integrantes de la familia déjame verla –_ dijo Gyokuen tratando de acercarse a Kurumi quien retrocedió unos cuantos pasos - _Oh Kurumi no seas mala déjame alzarla_ – pero cuando visualizo a Sakura pero inmediatamente y entrecerrando su ojos al ver que ella la miraba fijante, en eso sintió una gran congregación de rukh de la niña que impedía que se acercara – _bueno supongo que será la próxima vez…_

 _Así que como se llaman interrumpió Hakutoku_ – mirando con una leve alegría a los niños.

 _Kouen y Sakura_ – dijo Kurumi con una leve inclinación y sintiéndose opresiva por la mirada que Gyokuen seguía dándole a su hija.

 _Muy buenos nombres además prometen ser muy fuertes… ellos junto con Hakuyuu y Hakuren serán muy buenos amigos no_ – dijo Hakutoku viendo como los mencionados salían detrás de el para mirar a los nuevos integrantes.

 _Si…_ \- susurro Hakuyuu con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas mirando a Sakura y enojándose por la sonrisa burlona de Hakuren.

 _¡Oh no… Porque a mi¡ -_ pensó Sakura viendo la escena frente a ella – _tanto me odia el destino._

_.:::::::::::::::::::::::::._

 **Ala sur palacio Kou**

Se podía ver en un pasillo del ala sur a una mujer de cabellos azules y cabellos negros caminando tranquilamente sintiendo una gran agrupación de Rukh en el ala norte del palacio y confirmando sus dudas. Jamás espero que la hija de Kurumi fuera…

 _Sabes qué significa esto Gyokuen, la niña que dio a luz Lady Kurumi es un antiguo… es un peligro para nosotros…ella no debe vivir -_ dijo un hombre saliendo detrás de una columna, el cual estaba vestido con una túnica negro y un paño de color blanco cubriendo su rostro - _sería un gran peligro para los planes de nuestro padre._

 _No te preocupes no necesariamente tiene que morir… -_ Dijo Gyokuen con una sonrisa maliciosa – _que mayor placer para nuestro querido padre que tomar como recipiente a uno de los antiguos. Pronto muy pronto mi querida sobrina ara parte de algo muy grande ajja._

_.:::::::::::::::::::::::::._

 **Habitación de Kouen y Sakura**

Se podía ver en una gran habitación dos pequeñas cunas que se encontraban cerca de un gran balcón el cual estaba iluminado por la luna; en una de ellas se encontraba Sakura mirando fijamente hacia el gran ventanal. En eso se escuchó como se abría la puerta de la habitación y se acercaba a su cuna su nueva madre.

 _Ah, así que estas despierta cariño_ – dijo Kurumi con una mirada triste y tomándola en brazos para llevarla a una mecedora y sentarse – _jamás pensé que mi niña sería tan querida por el Rukh tanto así que te trata de proteger, sabes… solo unas cuantas personas en este mundo tienen esa influencia, pero aquellos que la tienen son leyendas y personas muy especiales y queridas._

 _Tengo miedo por ti Sakura.… Gyokuen se está comportando muy rara y aún más contigo… pero tranquila mamá te protegerá… incluso si eso me quita la vida…_ \- decía Kurumi con una sonrisa triste y una mirada desenfocada para sobresaltarse cuando Sakura toco su mejilla y visualizo como el rukh las empezaba a rodear.

 _Jajja, no te preocupes cariño mama está aquí para ti…_


	2. Corazón de Cristal

Hola a todos¡ muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios en verdad me alegro muchisimo de que les gustara la historia.

 _-*5 Años después*-_

Se podía observar en una gran alcoba a una pequeña figura acurrucada entre las mantas de una cama estilo matrimonial la cual dormía plácidamente a pesar de que por los grandes ventanales que daban a un balcón entraban pequeños rayos de sol, el Rukh danzaba alegremente a su alrededor; en eso la puerta de la habitación fue abierta silenciosamente y una sombra empezaba a acercarse lentamente hacia la cama para después lanzarse hacia la figura durmiente.

 _Sakura… Sakura…. Despierta… -_ Dijo un pequeño de cabellos rojos y ojos del mismo color zarandeando a la pequeña y sonriendo levemente al verla abrir sus ojos adormilados.

 _Mouu… déjame dormir En-Nii aún es temprano…_ \- Dijo Sakura tratando de empujar a su hermano y acurrucándose más en la cama y arropándose la cabeza con las mantas formando un pequeño capullo.

 _Hoy podemos ir al prado…_ \- susurro Kouen y sonriendo más petulantemente al ver el pequeño bulto se estremecía y saltaba de la cama e iba hacia el armario para cambiarse – _apresúrate… lo guardias están cambiando de turno, y me asegure que nuestros padres siguieran durmiendo_

 _Ya voy… ya voy debiste decirme eso antes… no entiendo por qué están tan reticentes en dejarnos salir - decía_ Sakura terminando de vestirse y mirando a su hermano sentado en su cama.

 _Puede ser por los disturbios, Otousan y Oji-San están uniendo los territorios para crear el imperio, y al parecer ha habido ataques a las caravanas que vienen a la ciudad –_ Menciono Kouen con una mirada pensativa y mirando a Sakura – _debes cumplir con lo que me prometiste o si no volveremos al palacio y no te volveré a llevar… bien Sakura…_

 _De acuerdo… crees que después de todo lo que rogué voy a echarlo a perder… quiero salir del palacio es injusto que nuestros padres no me dejen… -_ decía Sakura con un puchero para después sonreír enormemente al ver Kouen asentir en forma afirmativa y bajándose de la cama para acercarse a la puerta y haciéndole señas a ella.

 _Vamos Sakura… No me hagas arrepentirme de esto –_ pensaba Kouen tomando la mano de su hermana para salir corriendo por los pasillos del palacio donde se escuchaban pausadas risas como campanillas.

En eso no vieron dos pares de ojos que observaban atentamente como salían por el patio trasero del palacio, para segundos después seguir a las dos pequeñas figuras.

_.:::::::::::::::::::::::::._

 _Sakura… Espera no corras…_

 _Jajja… eres lento En-Nii…–_ decía Sakura dando vueltas ligeramente en un prado lleno de flores de diferentes tipos y un pequeño rio que atravesaba este - que _buen clima está haciendo…_

Kouen solo suspiro de alivio y se tumbó en la suave hierba. Sakura se arrastró sobre su estómago y ladeó la cabeza - _¿estás cansado En-Nii?"_

 _No. Me complace que finalmente hayamos escapado de la presencia de nuestros padres y que por fin hayas salido de esa habitación_ – Dijo Kouen mirándola fijamente y acariciando los cabellos de su hermana.

Sakura solo se encogió de hombros, y se fue alejo de él. Su ojo captó una colorida mariposa y la siguió. Kouen se sentó, para no perderla de vista. Con un brazo sobre su rodilla, miró su pequeña y delicada forma.

Le gustaba cuidar de Sakura. Le gustaba pensar que ella dependía de él. Le hacía sentirse orgulloso de poder satisfacer sus necesidades, de serle útil a su hermana pequeña. Claro que a veces tenían peleas por eso, pero Sakura siempre lo perdonaba y si él estaba molesto, ella lo duchaba con su atención.

"¡ _Kouen_!"

Sakura corría hacia él, con sus pequeños brazos llenos de flores, para luego posarse a espaldas de él aplaudiendo, "¡ _Voy a ponerte lindo Jajjaj_!"

Kouen estaba a punto de decir que no. Después de todo, él era un hombre ellos no se dejan adornar con flores. Sin embargo, la mirada ansiosa en los ojos de su hermana, lo hizo ceder. No era como si alguien pudiera verlo, ¿verdad?

Se recostó, y Sakura comenzó a poner flores en su cabello, en su cara, en su estómago. Cada vez que se quedaba sin flores, corría y recogía más. Para entonces, el sol ya estaba brillando a medio día, se derrumbó en el regazo de Kouen y se retorció.

¿ _Estás cansada_?

Sakura asintió, sus ojos medio cerrados. Kouen se rio entre dientes, y sacudiendo todas las flores de su cabeza, la levantó suavemente, y comenzó a hacer su camino de regreso al castillo. Para ser detenidos por una hosca voz

 _Así que estaban aquí…_

 _Eres un envidioso Kouen… nosotros también queríamos venir… sus padres están como locos buscándolos, me pregunto si deberíamos decirles –_ dijo Hakuren con una sonrisa maliciosa y señalando a Kouen bajo la atenta mirada de Hakuyuu y la mencionada– _Sakura-Chan también es nuestra prima, así que déjanos jugar con ella._

Kouen ignoró los ignoro y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Haciendo que ellos se apresuraran a alcanzarlo, y a caminar junto a él.

 _Kouen, sabes que Sakura es muy delicada, tanto como para salir de su habitación, puedes ponerla en peligro_ – dijo Hakuyuu viendo como Kouen resoplaba.

 _Como si él permitiera que eso sucediera_ – Sakura era su amada hermana, su melliza, nadie podía entenderlo como lo hacia ella… cuando estaban juntos era como si nadie más existiera para él.

 _Sabes que es verdad, no puedes cantar victoria solo porque funciono una vez_ , _no será tan fácil la próxima_ , _le diré a tu padre… -_ Exclamo Hakuyuu perdiendo los estribos bajo la atenta mirada de Hakuren y Sakura ignorando como Kouen se tensaba.

Kouen gruñó haciendo que Sakura se bajara y empujándola detrás de su espalda – _Sakura solo me necesita a mí, no tienen que meterse_

 _Pero, yo quiero jugar con ella –_ Dijo Hakuren tratando de acercarse

 _No, Ella tiene que quedarse en el castillo –_ Secundo Hakuyuu.

Sakura solo pudo mirar con curiosidad a los tres chicos discutiendo como si la implicada de dicha discusión no estuviera presente y decidió que estaba aburrida. Poniéndose de pie, se alejó trotando, sin que ninguno de ellos lo notara.

Estaba bastante lejos cuando chocó con un par de piernas desnudas. Cayendo sobre su trasero, levantó la vista y se encontró con un par de piernas vestidas en una túnica la cual tenía un aura siniestra, era uno de los tantos hombres que seguía a su tía y el Rukh a su alrededor flotaban furiosamente de un momento a otro acercasen a ella y apaciguarse.

 _Ahh, querida princesa que haces tan lejos del palacio y sobretodo de tu hermano…_ \- Dijo el hombre viendo como Sakura se levantaba y retrocedía para el empezar a acercase a ella - _Sabes que es peligroso en tu condición y aún más para ti que eres una anomalía en este mundo… tu bien lo sabes, no… Eres demasiado inteligente para tener 5 años…_

Mierda… que hago… no debí alejarme más aun con estos tipos por aquí, entonces solo puedo... – pensaba Sakura para después voltearse y echar a correr, cuando volteo la mira no vio al hombre, pero una vez miro hacia el frente estaba ahí.

 _Adonde crees que vas…_

_.:::::::::::::::::::::::::._

En una parte más alejada del prado se encontraban Hakuyuu, Kouen y Hakuren para que este último se distrajera de la divertida pelea entre ellos y mirara alrededor.

 _Oigan... Donde esta Sakura… -_ Dijo Hakuren ganando la atención de los otros y en eso escuchar un grito de la persona que faltaba.

 _KOUEN…._

Para salir disparados hacia la dirección en la que se escuchó el grito.

_.:::::::::::::::::::::::::._

Se podía observar a dos figuras las cuales se encontraban en una lucha de poderes.

Sakura se encontraba tratando de alejarse del hombre que estaba tratando de llevársela y en eso se escucharon varios gritos donde aparecieron Kouen, Hakuyuu y Hakuren viendo pasmados el panorama en el cual se encontraba la chica pues un hombre de los que seguía a su madre y tía estaba tratando de arrastrar a Sakura hacia un Borg.

 _Oh… así que tenemos audiencia esto será un problema, pero bueno serán cabos sueltos que hay que arreglar, así será más fácil en el futuro –_ dijo el hombre señalando con su varita a los muchachos bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura y la aterrada de ellos – _Mueran._

 _Lo siento hermanita no debí sacarte del palacio -_ Pesaba Kouen mirándola fijamente, para ser sorprendido en segundos junto con Hakuren y Hakuyuu. Ya que su hermana se suponía que estaba siendo arrastrada por ese hombre y luego aparecer ante ellos y mirar como varios pájaros amarillos se agrupaban ante su hermana y algunos rodeaban al hombre haciendo que sus túnicas se empezaran a quemar y dejarlo en segundos calcinado.

 _Están bien_ – Dijo Sakura abrazando a Kouen y mirando débilmente a los otros dos.

 _Si…_

 _Eso es bueno, Kouen, Hakuyuu, Hakuren, lo que paso aquí no deben comentarlo, prométanlo... – solo pudo susurrar ella mirándolos asentir frenéticamente para luego agarrar su pecho y empezar a toser Sangre y derrumbarse en su hermano y que su vista se empezara a nublar y escuchara los gritos y una voz siniestra para luego desaparecer._

 _Lo pagaras Princesa... Lo pagaras… nuestro padre se encargara de que sea así… después de todo los antiguos una vez perecieron y deben volver a hacerlo…_

_.:::::::::::::::::::::::::._

 **Palacio Kou**

Se podía observar en un gran pasillo a 6 figuras esperando afuera de una gran puerta en eso un hombre con una bata de color turquesa salió de la habitación y fue abordado por 3 de las grandes figuras.

 _Kai-San, por favor digame como esta mi hija –_ pregunto Kurumi quien estaba siendo sostenida en los brazos de Koutoku y viendo como el hombre miraba al suelo y sacudia su cabeza para que kurumi llorara más.

 _Lo siento mis señores incluso para mi es algo desconcertante… su hija tiene un problema en su corazón… la verdad no promedio mucho tiempo de vida para ella… desde su nacimiento ustedes sabían por Ayumi que su condición era delicada… me temo que no puedo hacer mucho por ella… en mi opinión la princesa tiene que estar en el palacio… se debe restringir en lo máximo el salir siquiera mientras su condición mejora…-_ termino de explicar el hombre para después abrir la puerta y darle paso a ellos. Para ver la pequeña figura de Sakura durmiendo profundamente.

_.:::::::::::::::::::::::::._

 _Qué diablos pasó_ – fue lo que pudo escuchar Sakura después de un tiempo – _como puede ser que hayas sido tan irresponsable y sacar a tu hermana Kouen, y ustedes también colaboraron en esto Hakuyuu, Hakuren –_ Se escuchaba el grito de su padre y los sollozos de su madre a quien sentía sosteniendo su mano y acariciando su cabello.

 _Koutoku, sé que una disculpa no es suficiente pero tienes que calmarte, mis hijos fueron irresponsables y pusieron la vida de tu hija en riesgo pero… -_ decía Hakutoku para ser interrumpido por la voz de su sobrina.

 _Por favor no los regañen… yo quise salir padre, madre, tío_ \- Dijo Sakura abriendo sus ojos y aprendo la mano de su madre y hermano - fui _imprudente pero me sentía tan encerrada..._

 _Sakura descansa hija… hablaremos después necesitas descansar –_ Dijo Koutoku acercándose a la cama y besando la frente de Sakura - _tu condición es delicada_

 _Hai..._

_.:::::::::::::::::::::::::._

 _En la sala del trono, Gyokuen observaba a un hombre fijamente con una expresión de molestia y rencor_

 _¿Estás al tanto de tus órdenes?_

 _Sí, mi señora._

 _No quiero otra equivocación, Sakura no debe ser tocada hasta que cumpla los 15 años es muy peligrosa e inestable, aun cuando su condición este así en el futuro mejorara, entiendes… no quiero más incidentes, ahora no es el momento no quiero más daños._

 _Sí, mi señora._

 _Vete y no cometas más errores…_


End file.
